Instant Connection
by xMoonlightDarknessx
Summary: AU College Story. Yuki is finally going to attend the same university as Kanata. The two have been living together for two months before the big day arrives. As Yuki starts his first semester, he comes across the Crosszeria brothers - two juniors that capture his attention. There's an instant connection and all four of them can feel it. So what will happen next?
1. Chapter 1

_Hush little baby, don't say a word._

 _Mama's gonna buy you a mockingbird._

The soft and gentle voice soothed the small baby in the woman's arms. She was a beautiful woman, with long wavy hair and a warm smile. She held her son closer to her, lovingly looking into his eyes as she continued to sing.

 _And if that mockingbird don't sing,_

 _Mama's gonna buy you a diamond ring._

The baby boy slowly started to close his eyes. He felt safe in his mother's arms. He enjoyed hearing her singing voice that always helped him fall asleep. As he closed his eyes, he waited for his mother to continue the lullaby he loved so much…but to his surprise she didn't continue. He opened his eyes to see why she had stopped. His mother's beautiful face was no longer in front of him, but a creature with a toothy grin. It continued to sing where his mother had left off.

 _And if that diamond ring turns to brass,_

 _Mama's gonna buy you a looking glass._

Yuki's eyes shot open. He quickly lifted himself up and looked around his room. His breathing was heavy and his heart was racing so fast that he thought it'd pop out of his chest. He felt his body shaking uncontrollably and tears forming in his eyes. It was yet another nightmare that haunted his dreams. He had never met his mother, but somehow he could remember her face as if she had never disappeared from his life.

Yuki fought the urge to cry. He didn't want to alarm Kanata who was most likely awake. The two had started living together since Yuki had moved in two months ago after leaving the orphanage. He was excited to be reunited with the older male he saw as a big brother. They had been able to spend more time with one another and prepare Yuki for university.

It was at the moment that Yuki remembered that it was the first day of the semester. He quickly got out of bed and ran over to his closet. Picking out an outfit, Yuki forgot about the nightmare he had just woken up from and filled his mind with the excitement and nervousness of starting a new chapter in his life.

Once he was dressed up, Yuki made his way out of the room and towards the living room. Kanata was sitting on the couch, with a book in one hand and a coffee mug in the other. Kanata was always the type to be fascinated with books. He enjoyed reading to Yuki and the kids at the orphanage whenever he had the time. Looking up, Kanata smiled and put down his book.

"Good morning Yuki. Did you sleep well?"

"Good morning Kanata-san. I did sleep well," Yuki replied. He didn't want to alarm Kanata about his nightmare. He wanted to start the day without Kanata looking at him with a worried look.

"Good. Let's eat breakfast and then get going. It's your first day, so we want to have enough time to look around campus."

Yuki nodded his head in agreement. He was finally going to attend the same university as Kanata. His dreams were coming true one after another. There wasn't anything else that he wanted other then what he already had. Although, he wondered about Kanata more then he did himself. Kanata was a kind and handsome man with many admirers and friends. While Yuki was in high school, Kanata had dated a few people, but the relationships never lasted long. When Yuki asked why, Kanata always told him that he just hadn't found the one yet.

In the back of his mind, Yuki also wondered if such a person existed for everyone. He was the shy type, so Yuki never had a girlfriend. He had been confessed to and told how cute he was by many girls, but no one ever seemed to grab his attention and steal his heart away like in the dramas he watched.

"Yuki, are you day dreaming again?" Kanata asked as he gestured Yuki to follow him into the kitchen. Yuki blushed a little from embarrassment.

"Sorry. Let's start making breakfast."

Yuki followed Kanata into the kitchen. They quickly whipped up a meal for breakfast and ate. Once they were done, they grabbed their things and headed out of the door. The university was only a few blocks away from their apartment. Yuki was grateful that the weather was nice. He was happy to walk next to Kanata. The two continued to walk and after a good seven minutes, were entering the campus.

"Your first class in English 101, right?" Kanata asked.

"Yes. It's in building 45, room 312."

"Do you remember how to get there from orientation?"

"I think so."

"I can take you there. My class is in building 44 so I won't be late. Let's go."

Kanata and Yuki walked through campus and passed many students on their way. Yuki was amazed by the amount of people and the campus itself. He noticed a group of males and females sitting under a tree feet away. One of the females had long grey hair and a voluptuous body to match her beauty. She was clinging onto a young man with jet black hair and silver eyes. Sitting next to him was who Yuki believed was his brother since the two looked very much alike. He had never seen two people as handsome as them other then Kanata. There was something about them that attracted Yuki's attention.

"Those are the Crosszeria brothers," Kanata said. "They're very smart and popular on campus."

"Do you know them personally Kanata-san?"

"No, I just know of them. I've never had the chance to talk to them. Although, I have had one or two classes with them freshman and sophomore year."

"Looking at them, I feel somewhat self-conscious."

Kanata couldn't help but laugh. "You're not the only one who feels that way. It's a little humorous how certain things never change, even in college."

Yuki smiled. He liked how Kanata wasn't the type to feel intimated by someone else. He always had his head up high and a confident aura. The two continued to walk along, unaware that two pairs of eyes were watching them from a distance. Luze wondered who the person walking next to Kanata was. He didn't know that his brother Luka was also wondering the same thing.

Ashley was the first to notice and grinned at the brothers. "It looks like the student president has a new friend on campus. He looks adorable."

"I don't see anything adorable about him. He lacks sex appeal. Isn't that right Luka?" Elegy replied as she tightened her grip around Luka's arm.

"You don't need to hold onto Luka so much Elegy. You look desperate," Luze said, a bit annoyed with the busty female among their group. Elegy glared at him. Cadenza laughed at the usual routine since Elegy and Luze never saw eye to eye, yet they put up with each other for Luka and for the group.

"Class is about to start, let's go Luze," Luka said as he pulled away from Elegy and stood up.

"We'll see you guys in the cafeteria," Cadenza said as the brothers started to walk off. Luze looked back at him and nodded his head before he continued on with Luka.

"Did you feel something strange when you saw Kanata's friend?" Luze asked.

"I did. It might be the same thing you felt when you first saw Kanata," Luka responded.

"It's strange…But it feels like we know them from the past."

Luka remained silent while they continued to walk to class. He had to agree with Luze, it did feel like he had an instant connection with Yuki once he saw him. Why? He didn't know the answer, but something told him that he needed to find out.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Hey everyone! ^-^ I decided to try and write another Uraboku story mainly based on Yuki, Luka, Kanata and Luze. The Zweilts are going to make some appearances, but it'll mainly focus on the primary four characters I just mentioned. This is an AU story so it's going to be a little different (you probably already figured that out once you read that they were all in university, even the infamous General Class and Opasts o.o).**

 **Anyway, tell me what you think about this idea! Should I continue? I probably will, but knowing what you guys think will help encourage my motivation :D**

 **Thanks for reading! Reviews are always welcomed!**

 **Until next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

It was a bit intimidating to see such a large classroom with such a large number of students already seated. Yuki had the urge to grab onto Kanata's arm and drag him inside with him, but he knew better then to act like a scared child. Kanata had his own class to get to, so Yuki had to fix his composure and find a seat.

He looked passed the females and males that were either talking to one another, listening to music, checking their phones or watching Yuki while he was looking for a place to sit. He had learned from his teachers in high school that it was a good idea to sit close to the professor, but at the same time Yuki didn't want to sit all the way in the front row. Of course the back rows of the classroom were already filled with students who didn't want to be too close to the front. So Yuki decided the middle would be the best place to sit.

One young man caught his eye pretty quickly since he stood out from the rest. He was a handsome guy with ear piercings and spiky blonde hair. He was looking down at his table, somewhat annoyed and deep in thought while tuning everyone else out. There was something about him that attracted Yuki to sit next to him.

While Yuki took his seat beside him, he noticed that the blonde haired male was looking at him from the corner of his eye. Yuki's heart raced, wondering if sitting next to him was a bad idea. Yuki tried to calm himself down by taking out a notebook and a pen. He almost didn't hear what the young man next to him said.

"Do you have a pen I can borrow?"

Yuki looked at him and nodded as he quickly took another pen out from his bag and handed it over to his classmate.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome," Yuki replied, "I'm Yuki by the way. It's nice to meet you."

"Hotsuma."

Yuki smiled, realizing that Hotsuma wasn't the type to talk too much. It didn't bother him, but at least it looked like Hotsuma wasn't as intimidating as he looked. "Is this your first semester too?" Yuki asked.

"Yeah. It's already a pain."

"I just hope I do well in all of my classes and can make friends. Kanata-san says I'll be fine."

Hotsuma looked at Yuki with a surprised look on his face. "You know Kanata?"

"Yes, he's my childhood friend. We live together too," Yuki replied.

Hotsuma whistled as if he were impressed with what he just heard. "That's pretty cool. He's one of those guys that everyone looks up to and goes to if they have a problem. I guess that also comes with his position as the student president, huh? Shusei's the vice president. They make a good duo."

"Shusei?"

"Ah, he's my childhood friend. We've been inseparable since we were kids. I came here just so we could stay together."

Yuki laughed a little, "That's what I did too."

Hotsuma smirked, "We've got a lot in common, don't we Yuki?"

Yuki nodded his head. He was glad to have met Hotsuma. He seemed like a really nice guy, not to mention that he was easy to talk to once the conversation was established. As much as Yuki wanted to continue talking, he knew it'd have to wait until later since the professor had walked in. At least everything was going well so far.

XXXX

Kanata looked through his schedule for the semester while he sat down near the front of the class. He had greeted friends and classmates that he had seen before in previous classes, clubs and campus activities. It was a bit odd to be back into the old routine after a long summer of spending time with Yuki and the kids from the orphanage. Kanata looked over at Shusei who was sitting beside him, also looking through his schedule. It was nice seeing his right hand man again.

The door to the classroom opened which grabbed Kanata's attention. It was unexpected to see Luze Crosszeria walking in with Cadenza by his side. Kanata and Luze made brief eye contact before he walked over to the middle row and sat down with his red haired friend. Kanata remembered Yuki's question about the Crosszeria brothers. They were very well known throughout the campus grounds. From previous classes with Luze, Kanata knew that the young man was very smart and confident in himself. Luka, on the other hand, was more of the quiet type, that only spoke when spoken to and didn't seem to like being around people that much.

"Kanata, do you think Yuki came across Hotsuma?" Shusei asked, grabbing Kanata's attention away from Luze and Cadenza.

"It would be nice if he did and they started up a conversation."

"I can't wait to meet him. From what you've told me, he seems like a really kind person."

"Yuki has a good heart. I'm sure he'll be able to adapt to his new surroundings soon."

Shusei smiled and looked over at the small brown bag that sat next to his notebook. "I wonder how Hotsuma is taking it. He's never been one to like school. He only came here to be near me."

"It sounds like Hotsuma really cares about you Shusei. He even made sure to bring you some food before he went to class."

"Yes, he's always like that. Let's just hope Hotsuma and Yuki can have a good experience here."

Kanata nodded. He turned his attention back to his schedule unaware that a certain pale skinned beauty had his eyes on him from afar.

XXXX

Yuki stepped out of the classroom with a sense of satisfaction. He liked his professor and the class itself didn't seem too hard. He watched as Hotsuma walked up to his side and yawned into his hand.

"Do you have another class to get to Hotsuma-kun?"

"Nope. I'm going to meet Shusei. We have a small break until our next class."

"Ah okay. I need to get to my math class. I'll see you in philosophy."

Hotsuma nodded his head, turned around and walked off. Yuki turned towards the opposite direction and walked down the hallway filled with students. It was like high school all over again, yet everyone had different classes, schedules, and had the freedom to do whatever they wanted during their breaks. Yuki looked down at his schedule and saw that his math class was in the same building, just in the second floor. Looking over at the elevators, Yuki saw that a lot of students were waiting so he decided to take the stairway down instead.

Yuki walked down the stairs, wondering how Kanata was doing at the moment. They agreed to meet up after Yuki's math class for lunch. Smiling, Yuki finally made it to the second floor. He was about to open the door when someone else opened it instead. A bit surprised, Yuki was now standing inches away from Luka, who was looking down at him with a similar surprised look. The two stared at each other, not understanding why they felt a connection even though they didn't know each other.

It wasn't until they heard a few students walking up and down the stairs that they realized they were staring at one another. Yuki's face turned red while he smiled nervously. "Umm, can I walk passed you?"

Luka quickly moved away from the door and kept it open for Yuki to walk through. "I'm sorry. Go ahead."

"Thank you," Yuki replied as he walked passed Luka and through the door. He continued to walk down the hall while wanting to look back and see if Luka was still there. He glanced towards the door once he arrived to his classroom, but Luka had already left. Replaying the small interaction he just had with Luka, Yuki made his way into his classroom.

Luka was walking down the stairway while he thought about the quick conversation he had with Yuki. The smaller man had such a kind and gentle look on his face, Luka couldn't easily forget it. He felt strange for some reason, a feeling he hadn't felt before. His heart was beating in a different rhythm than usual, as if he were delighted to have come across Yuki. Making his way onto the first floor and towards the main exit, Luka hoped to see Yuki again.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Hello everyone! :D I'm glad to hear that this story is getting some views from people. I hope this chapter was satisfying! As you saw, Shusei and Hotsuma have made their appearance. Now which Zweilt pair will come next? xD Hehe, this is going to be fun.**

 **Thanks for reading! Reviews are always welcomed!**

 **Until next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

The sight of a classroom size that Yuki was used to from high school made him feel a bit more at ease. He looked around the room and noticed a few empty seats. He decided to sit in the seat next to two girls who were chattering away in delight. The one closest to him, who had long orange hair, looked over at him with a bright smile.

"Hi, my name is Toko, what's yours?"

"I'm Yuki. It's nice to meet you Toko," Yuki replied with a smile. The girl sitting next to her with short black hair squealed a little.

"You're so cute! Isn't he cute, Toko-chan?!"

Toko laughed and nodded her head, "Yes, Yuki-kun is very cute. Yuki, this is my friend Ria. We're both sophomores."

"Ah, it's nice to meet you too Ria. This is actually my first year here."

"Do you like it so far?" Ria asked.

"I do. My last class was nice and I made a new friend."

"Now you made two more new friends. We'll be happy to show you around campus after class if you don't have another class after this," Toko responded.

"That would be great, but I told Hotsuma and Kanata that I'd meet them at the cafeteria after class."

Ria's and Toko's eyes both went wide in shock. "So you already met Kanata?" Ria asked before Toko could say a word.

"Yes, we're childhood friends and live together."

"Wow, Yuki! You already have a good start just by knowing the school's student president!" Toko said with a delightful cheer.

"Kanata never told me how popular he was here."

"Kanata doesn't seem like the type to brag so that's no surprise," Ria replied.

Yuki smiled. It was nice knowing that other people knew how great Kanata was. He was looking forward to attending the same school with the one that he admired.

XXXX

Elegy clung onto Luka's arm while she rubbed her chest on him in a seductive manner. She wasn't ashamed to do it in front of their friends while they were sitting in the cafeteria. They had been going out for a year now, which Luze was still surprised about since Luka was never the type to want to be in a relationship. A year ago, Luka had just randomly told Luze that he accepted to start dating Elegy after a party they had attended that same day.

Why he accepted to go out with her was beyond Luze's comprehension. Even though Elegy was beautiful and had many of the college men on campus drooling over her, she definitely wasn't someone you'd want to be in a relationship with.

"I'm telling you, that professor is really annoying. Who the hell gives out a big assignment on the first day?" Cadenza asked while stuffing a fry into his mouth.

"Are you talking about Professor Takashiro?" Ashley replied after staring at her phone for a while.

"Yeah, him! He takes history too seriously!" Cadenza nearly yelled.

"He's passionate about his profession. Besides, I took him already. If you do the work, then you'll be fine," Luze said while taking a sip of his drink.

"Of course that'd be easy for you and Luka. You two are too damn smart. That's why everything is so easy for you!"

Luze sighed out. Cadenza never changed even after the years they had known each other. He decided to turn his attention away from his red haired friend and over to Elegy who was still clinging to his brother. "You can at least let go of Luka for a little while so he can eat in peace Elegy."

"Mind your own business Luze!" Elegy angrily replied.

It would have been nice to stand up, walk over to them and snatch Luka away from her. If only he could, but he knew Luka wouldn't be too happy about it. Looking to the side, Luze noticed Kanata, Shusei, and Hotsuma sitting at a table, chatting away about something. It didn't take long before Yuki approached their table, earning smiles from all three men.

"Yuki, you made it. How was math class?" Kanata asked while he pulled out a chair for Yuki.

"It was fine. I met two people who were really nice. They're names are Toko and Ria," Yuki replied as he sat down next to Kanata.

"Oh no, not them," Hotsuma groaned. "I've known those two since high school. They're nice, but when they get ticked it's an entirely different story so be careful Yuki."

"Yuki most likely has better judgment than you Hotsuma, so he'll be fine," Shusei quickly responded. Hotsuma shot him a death glare. Yuki smiled at the two before he looked over at the food court.

"I'm going to get some food, I'll be right back."

Yuki got up and made his way over to the food court. A lot of college students were walking around, putting food onto their plates and filling up their cups with their favorite drinks. Yuki looked through the different types of available food, trying to decide what he wanted to eat. He ended up grabbing a plate and filling it up with two slices of pizza. He walked over to get some soda and made his way over back to the table.

While trying to make sure he kept sight of the table, Yuki didn't notice someone's foot was carelessly in the aisle. Before he knew it, he tripped and fell to the ground, the plate and cup falling inches away and making a mess. Yuki felt like time stood still and everything fell silent. Luka, Luze, Ashley, Cadenza and Elegy watched as all eyes were on Yuki. Kanata, Hotsuma and Shusei quickly stood up but before they could do anything, someone else walked over to Yuki and stretched out their hand.

"Are you okay?"

Yuki looked up at the person in front of him. He was a good looking guy, with shoulder length blonde hair and a gentle smile on his face. Yuki took his hand and was helped to his feet. "Thank you," Yuki replied.

"Here, I'll help you get another plate. We can clean up the mess afterwards," the guy said. Yuki nodded as the guy turned around and started to walk off. Yuki followed behind, feeling the many eyes watching his every move. He heard someone whisper, "Oh my gosh! Sairi is so sweet!"

Sairi…So that was his name. Yuki felt his heart beat quicken a bit. Why was that name so familiar?

Feet away, Luka watched as Yuki and Sairi walked back over to the food court. There was a slight emotion of envy boiling inside of him…but why?

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Hey there everyone! :D I'm sorry it took me so long to update this story! I've been busy and the lack of motivation doesn't help either ;-; it's like I want to write, but I can't find the willpower to do it o.o**

 **Anyway, thanks for reading! I hope you liked this chapter! Reviews are always welcomed!**

 **Until next time!**


	4. Chapter 4

Kanata tried his best to pay attention in his seminar class. As much as he tried, he still couldn't stop thinking about what had happened a while ago between Yuki and Sairi. Kanata didn't know much about the young man, but he did know that he was a Junior, was very talented when it came to theater, and always had a group of females around him. It was said that Sairi was an excellent student and actor. Kanata recalled attending one of the plays where Sairi was the star of the show. He was indeed the best out of the entire cast. Everyone was left in tears by the end.

If Sairi was such a great guy, why did Kanata get a sick feeling in his stomach just thinking about him around Yuki? Was it because of Kanata's over-protective nature? Yuki was the most precious person in his life after-all. Sighing, Kanata decided not to think about it anymore. He was giving himself a headache that wouldn't help him during the student council meeting after class.

"Kanata…"

Kanata looked to the side. Luze was handing him a stack of papers the professor must have handed out while he was lost in his thoughts. Kanata smiled and grabbed the stack of papers from the other male. "Thanks." Passing the stack of papers to the male student beside him, Kanata had forgotten that Luze was sitting next to him. It had been a while since the two of them had a class together.

"For the next assignment, I want each of you to get a partner. We're going to do a little activity. Since I know it's hard for students to communicate with their peers outside of class, unless they're friends of course, I want you and the partner you select to get to know one another better. I want you to make a Venn diagram of your similarities and differences."

The majority of the students in the class were confused by the assignment. Some groaned out loud. It was obvious that even college students hated group projects. Kanata looked over at Luze, thinking it would be interesting to get to know him a bit better. "Luze, would you mind being my partner?"

"Not at all."

"Great. Let's exchange numbers and decide on a time and place to meet up outside of class."

Luze nodded his head and scribbled his number on a piece of paper. Kanata did the same as the two of them swapped papers and tucked them away in their folders. A few students started to get up, which indicated that class was already over. Kanata grabbed his books and placed them into his bag. He was about to walk off when Luze grabbed his attention.

"Make sure to keep an eye on your friend. Sairi is known to be a player among females and males."

Kanata looked back at him with a surprised look on his face. Did Luze notice that Kanata was feeling uneasy? Was he that easy to read?

Luze got up, grabbed his bag and looked at Kanata. "I'll see you later." Without another word Luze walked passed Kanata and left the room. Kanata didn't move. His concern had grown even more.

XXXX

The hallway Yuki was currently walking through seemed like it was never going to end. He had agreed to meet Hotsuma in the student lounge, which was a place he remembered Kanata had showed him, but for some reason he had still gotten lost. Sighing, Yuki was hoping he would come across someone who could help guide him. Since Kanata was in a student council meeting at the moment Yuki didn't want to disturb him.

Walking further down, Yuki heard the faint noise of a piano playing. Curiosity getting the best of him, Yuki decided to follow the sound and see where it would lead him. He was lost anyway, so why not? As he followed the sound, he eventually made it to two wooden double doors that were slightly opened. Yuki peeked inside and noticed that the lights were dim, but there was a spotlight on a black grand piano and the person playing it.

Taking a better look Yuki realized that the person playing the piano was Luka Crosszeria. The way Luka's fingers glided through the keys was almost magical. He was completely absorbed in the music. It sounded a bit melancholic like Luka's heart was crying out to someone. Yuki couldn't help but stare in awe. Something about Luka pulled him in, as if there was an invisible connection between them.

The music suddenly came to a stop as Luka stopped playing. He looked up at Yuki, allowing his silver eyes to come into contact with his. It had happened so quickly that Yuki was taken off guard by the sudden gaze. He nervously walked inside the room while he kept his eyes on Luka.

"Ah, I'm sorry to interrupt you. Do you happen to know where the student lounge is?" Yuki asked, trying not to sound nervous.

"It's on the second floor."

"Ah, right! I had a feeling I was on the wrong floor! I'm really sorry! I'll be on my way!" Yuki slightly bowed his head and started to turn around.

"Wait."

Yuki stopped in his tracks and looked back at Luka who had already stood up.

"I'll take you," Luka said as he walked towards Yuki. For some reason the offer made Yuki's heart skip a beat. He nodded in response and walked out of the room with Luka. As they walked, Yuki glanced over at Luka. He was definitely an attractive guy. He had a certain allure to him that made people want to know more about him.

 _Luka!_

A female voice yelled out and caused Yuki to stop. Luka looked back at him and noticed the surprised look on Yuki's face. He had become pale and placed his hand onto his head. Luka walked up to him and gently placed his hand on Yuki's shoulder.

"What's wrong?" Luka asked.

"N-Nothing, I'm fine!" Yuki replied with a smile. "Please, show me to the student lounge."

Luka pulled his hand away while he looked down at Yuki. For some reason the small touch caused a spark to go through him. It felt familiar and almost natural. Luka didn't understand what was going on, but he could have sworn he heard a familiar voice call out to him.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Hello everyone! I'm sorry it took me so long to update! ;-; School, life, the lack of motivation and writer's block have prevented me from working on this story D: But I do hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

 **Thanks for reading and for your reviews!**

 **Until next time!**


	5. Chapter 5

Water drops gently ran down Luka's body while he stood motionless in the shower. His mind continued to think about Yuki even after a few hours had past since he had escorted the younger male to the student lounge. There was something about Yuki that attracted Luka, but he didn't understand why.

Then there was that soft voice he had heard that seemed to have come out of nowhere. It was odd, but somehow he knew that voice, as if it were someone he knew from his past. Luka tried thinking back, trying to figure out if he could place a face with the voice, but no one that he had met had the voice.

Turning off the water, Luka stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around his waist. He had agreed to attend the "welcome back" party that was going to be held on campus. As he made his way out of the bathroom and into the hallway, he quickly made his way over to his dorm room and unlocked the door.

Inside, Luze was already dressed, wearing a black long sleeve v-neck shirt, black jeans and ankle length boots. The Crosszeria brothers had a thing when it came to wearing mostly black attire. It went well with their light skin color and complimented their bodies, allowing their muscles and best assets to be on display for females and some males to drool over.

"Let's get this over with," Luze said while he put on his gothic cross necklace.

"If you don't want to go, then you can just stay here," Luka replied while he made his way over to his closet.

"Ashley and Cadenza will annoy the hell out of me if I don't go. Besides, Kanata is supposed to share a few important announcements."

Luka took out a black vest shirt and skinny jeans. He looked over at Luze who had placed his attention onto his phone. It was a bit obvious to Luka on why Luze was willing to go to the party. If Kanata wasn't going to attend, then Luze wouldn't have cared if Ashley and Cadenza annoyed him the following day. Luka had realized his brother's crush during their freshmen year. The first time Luze had laid his eyes on Kanata was the start of an admiration that would stay with him.

"By the way Luka, Ashley saw you walking with Kanata's friend."

"I was showing him to the student lounge. He had gotten lost."

"I see. I wonder how close their relationship is."

Luka put on his shirt and couldn't help but smirk a little. "Why don't you find out? That way you can finally tell Kanata how you feel." Luze looked over at Luka with a slight glare and blush on his face.

"Are you assuming that I like Kanata?"

"I'm your brother; I can tell when you're acting strange. Whenever Kanata is around or someone mentions him, you seem a bit flustered."

"Don't say anything to anyone. I wouldn't be able to stand their teasing."

Luka nodded his head and smiled at his brother. The twins had grown closer thanks to living on campus together. When they were teenagers, they hardly spoke to each other, due to their lack of common interests and choices of friends. Somehow, they were able to reunite and create a bond that was stronger than it was when they were kids. They knew each other's worries, secrets, desires and aspirations.

Luze walked over to his desk and sat against it. He looked down at his phone once again. "Are you going to spend the night with Elegy again?"

"Maybe. If that's what she wants."

"Luka…I know you don't love her."

"I can learn to love her."

Luze groaned in annoyance. He hated how stubborn Luka could be, but then again Luze had the same problem. "I doubt that. Besides, Elegy doesn't sit right with me. She's too full of herself."

Luka decided not to respond while he finished getting dressed. He couldn't deny that what Luze was saying was true, but he had chosen to be in a relationship with Elegy, no one had forced him. Why? Well, he still didn't know, but it wasn't something he thought too much about.

"Alright, let's go. We shouldn't keep the others waiting," Luka finally said. He grabbed his phone and put it inside his pants pocket. Luze got up and walked over to the door. The night was just beginning.

XXXX

The outside of the student center was decorated with red, blue and white balloons. A large banner with the words "WELCOME BACK" was hanging above the doors as students entered the building. Music was blasting and the dance floor was full of young college students letting loose and enjoying the moment.

Yuki sat at round table alone. He watched while Toko and Ria were happily dancing with Hotsuma and Shusei, who they had forced onto the dance floor. The look of annoyance on Hotsuma's face was almost laughable. Ria wasn't going to let him leave any time soon. Yuki took a sip of his soda and looked to the side. Kanata had left a few minutes ago since he needed to prepare for his speech. He had asked Yuki if he wanted to leave with him, but Yuki thought it would be better if he stayed. He didn't want to get in Kanata's way.

Looking back at the dance floor, Yuki noticed Ashley dancing with Cadenza and next to them Elegy was dancing with Luka. Yuki felt his face heat up a little as his eyes scanned Luka's appearance. The man looked absolutely beautiful. Though, there was a distant look in Luka's eyes. Yuki continued to stare at the man, wanting to know what he was thinking about, until a hand was gently placed over his shoulder.

A bit startled Yuki looked back and saw that Sairi was standing next to him. He had his hair out and was wearing a black buttoned up dress shirt that was unbuttoned at the top, gray jeans and black combat boots.

"Hey, what are you doing here all by yourself?" Sairi asked as he took a seat next to Yuki.

"Sairi-san! Ah, I'm not much of a dancer, so I'm just here watching my friends."

"That doesn't sound fun. Why don't you dance with me?"

"Umm, thank you, but I really can't dance."

Saira laughed a little, stood up and grabbed Yuki's hand. "I'll teach you. Come on, it'll be fun."

Yuki hesitated for a bit but decided to go along with it. He stood up and followed Sairi onto the dance floor. He could feel eyes on him, most probably Sairi's admirers. Sairi turned to face Yuki and grabbed his other hand. A slow song had started to play which made Yuki feel nervous. Sairi noticed and smiled.

"Don't look so nervous. I'll guide you."

Sairi placed Yuki's hand on his shoulder while he placed his hand on Yuki's waist. He felt Yuki tense up a little from the touch. They began to dance to the music. Yuki looked down at Sairi's feet as he tried to figure out how to move on his own. Sairi kept his eyes on Yuki, finding it cute that he was focused on learning how to dance.

Dancing a few feet away, Luka had his eyes on the two. He saw as they danced together, as Yuki finally looked up and the two smiled at one another. He saw it and felt the need to run over and take Yuki away. Elegy looked up at Luka and saw that his attention wasn't on her.

"Luka, who are you looking at?"

"No one in particular."

"Good. I don't want anyone else catching your attention."

Elegy leaned up to press her lips against his. She then leaned away and leaned her head against Luka's chest. He looked back at Yuki and Sairi, feeling the need to keep his eyes on them.

Sitting at a table, Luze noticed his brother's gaze on the two men. He looked over at Yuki and realized how warm his smile seemed to be. If he could protect Yuki from Sairi's advances, would Kanata notice him more? What if he helped his brother break up with Elegy and start a new relationship with Yuki? Luka would be happy and Luze would once again be helping Kanata.

Yes, that sounded like a good idea. Luze was going to bring Luka and Yuki together. Somehow, it seemed like the right thing to do, almost like they were destined to be together.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Hey! :D I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I'm sorry it took me so long to update ;_; school, other stuff and writer's block have been killing me -_-' But I finally got to write for this story :D**

 **Thanks for reading! Reviews are always welcomed!**

 **Until next time!**


	6. Chapter 6

The night air felt refreshing. Yuki decided to slip away from the dance to cool off and look at the beautiful full moon that was currently in the night sky. He felt his heart slowly calming down after the several dances he shared with Sairi. For some reason it felt familiar, as if they had danced together before.

Too focused on his own thoughts, Yuki didn't notice someone approaching him from behind until he felt a hand on his shoulder. "I finally found you Yuki." Yuki turned around and came face to face with Kanata who looked back at him with a smile on his face. "Why did you come out here?"

"I wanted some fresh air. You did a great job with your speech Kanata-san! Everyone loved it!"

Kanata laughed a little, "I'm glad. This time next year someone else is going to be the student president. I'm looking forward to seeing the candidates. Maybe you should try Yuki."

"I don't think that would be a good idea."

"But I think it's a great idea. I'll give the student government my word that you'd make a good president."

"Kanata-san!"

Kanata laughed again and put his arm over Yuki's shoulders. "I'm going to enjoy this year as much as I can with you. I want your freshmen year to be as great as mine. For starters, don't go to any of the fraternity parties, unless you want to get drunk or hook up."

Yuki blushed and looked away with embarrassment. "You know I wouldn't do that."

"Say Yuki, I saw you dancing with Sairi."

"Ah, yeah! He asked me to dance. It was fun, but I decided to end it early since there were a few girls that wanted to dance with him too."

"That's not a surprise. He always has a dance partner. But I'm glad to hear that you're having fun. Do you want to go back inside? I think Toko and Ria were looking for you too."

Yuki nodded his head in return. They turned around and started to make their way back inside the building where the music was blasting and people were heard cheering.

XXXX

"What do you mean you're leaving?" Cadenza asked while he looked at Luze with a surprised look.

"What do you think it means? I came here for a little while and now I'm heading back to my dorm."

"Aww, you're no fun Luze. Come on, why don't we go dance?" Ashley said as she grabbed Luze's arm. Luze pulled his arm away. "No thanks."

"Well, it looks like you're going back alone. Luka is most likely going to leave with Elegy." Cadenza looked over at Elegy and Luka who were dancing to a slow song on the dance floor. Elegy had her arms wrapped around Luka's waist while she rested her head against his chest.

"I still don't see why he accepted to go out with her, but it's really none of my business. Tell Luka I left early if he asks for me. See you tomorrow." Luze quickly turned around and walked off, not letting Ashley or Cadenza have time to reply. He glanced around the room, hoping to get one last look at Kanata before he left, but the man was nowhere to be found.

As Luze made it into the hallway he ran into the very man he had been looking for a few moments earlier. Looking to his side, he noticed that Yuki was with him. Kanata smiled, "Luze, I'm glad to see you came to the dance. Are you leaving already?"

"Yes. I had a long day so I want to go and rest."

"I see. Ah, this is my childhood friend Yuki."

"It's nice to meet you Luze. I've heard a lot about you and your brother Luka," Yuki said.

"That's not surprising, but don't believe everything you hear, okay? Anyway, I'll see you around. Have fun at the dance."

Yuki and Kanata nodded as Luze made his way passed them and walked off. Kanata glanced back at him as he turned the corner and vanished out of sight. Yuki noticed but thought it was better not to say anything. He remembered Kanata having that sort of look on his face whenever he came across someone he was interested in. Smiling, Yuki already guessed that Kanata was indeed interested in the beautiful male that just left. Inwardly, he was rooting for something to happen during Kanata's last year.

XXXX

The dance was starting to come to an end as a few people started to leave, some continued dancing and others just sat at the tables and talked to each other. Luka had taken the time to get away from Elegy and used the excuse of needing to use the bathroom to do so. He felt an overwhelming pressure coming from her all night. One that said he'd better leave with her tonight and accompany her to her dorm.

While any other guy would be thrilled with the idea of spending the night with Elegy, Luka wasn't. He didn't see what all of the hype was about. Yes she had big boobs, yes she had a nice body, yes she was a seductive and flirtatious person, but there wasn't anything interesting about her. Looking at himself in the mirror, Luka contemplated on whether or not it should be the night to break it off with her. There was a voice telling him it was a good idea. There was also the female voice that he had heard before that kept popping up in his mind. Who did it belong to?

Snapping out of his thoughts, Luka heard the bathroom door open and within seconds Yuki appeared inside. The two made eye contact and in sync stood still in surprise. Remembering how Yuki had spent the first part of the dance with Sairi made Luka feel a little annoyed.

"Umm, I just came to wash my hands," Yuki said as he made his way over next to Luka and turned on one of the sinks. Luka kept his eyes on Yuki, noticing how fragile the smaller man looked and how beautiful his face was. An image of a young woman with long hair appeared in Luka's mind. He blinked, wondering where that image had come from.

Yuki noticed Luka's shocked face and looked over at him with a concerned look. "Are you alright?" Luka blinked again not knowing how to respond. He looked into Yuki's eyes, wanting to get some kind of sign on what was going on with him.

"Have we met before?" Luka asked while he still looked into Yuki's eyes. Yuki was surprised that Luka felt the same way. Had they met before? They probably did since they both felt like they did, but when? Yuki didn't understand. He would have remembered meeting someone like Luka. Looking into his silver eyes, Yuki felt something familiar, a warm and loving feeling…a feeling that told him he was safe.

Without realizing it, Yuki slowly started to move his hand to Luka's face. It was like déjà vu. It had happened before. They had been together before. Luka hesitantly placed his hand over Yuki's and felt a spark once their skin touched. Time seemed to stand still as Yuki heard his heart beating rapidly inside his chest. What he didn't know was that Luka's was doing the exact same thing.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Hey everyone! I'm sorry it took so long to update this story! School has kept me busy and I never had time to actually work on any of my stories ;_; But I finally got time and here it is, a new chapter! :D I hope you liked it!**

 **Thanks for reading! Reviews are always welcomed!**

 **Until next time!**


	7. Chapter 7

_The bed felt warm and comfortable as the sunlight entered through the red drapes. Yuki could feel someone's arm placed around him while his head rose up and down at the same time that certain someone's chest did. Yuki opened his eyes and looked over at the face that belonged to whoever was sharing his bed. His eyes grew wide as he realized it was Luka. His eyes were closed and lips were shut tight. Yuki looked down at the bed, noticing that they were sharing the same bed cover and the intense body heat that was coming off of their exposed bodies._

 _Lifting himself up Yuki looked down at himself. Female breasts that weren't supposed to be there were right in his line of vision. He quickly covered himself, embarrassed that he had seen them, even though they were in fact attached to his body. His hair was also longer, draping down his back and onto the bed._

 _It couldn't be real. Yuki didn't know what to do. He felt a slight shiver run down his body before a warm hand placed itself onto his back. Shocked, Yuki jumped a little and looked back at Luka who was now awake and smiling at him._

 _"Good morning," Luka said as he lifted himself up. Yuki remained still and looked to the side. "Yuki…" Luka gently grabbed onto Yuki's hand and moved it to his lips. "Do you really want me to stay by your side?" Yuki wasn't sure how to reply. He didn't know what was going on or how it had happened. Luka took the silence as a chance to continue._

 _"If you really want to me stay, I'll stay. I promised I'd never betray you. But if you thought it through and last night made you realize that Sairi is the one you want to be with, then I'll accept it and still stay by your side to protect you."_

 _Yuki's eyes went wide. Why did he mention Sairi? What was he talking about? Feeling warm arms wrap around him, Yuki wasn't sure how to react. It felt so familiar. It felt safe in Luka's arms. He didn't know why but he wanted to relish in the moment. Closing his eyes, Yuki wanted to understand what it all meant, what Luka was talking about, why he brought up Sairi, and most of all, why it all felt so real?_

XXXX

Waking up from the dream Yuki could still feel his heart racing. There was a small ache in his chest, as if he had been pulled away from someone he cherished. He recalled the conversation he and Luka had the night before in the bathroom. They both felt like they had met each other before, but neither of them knew when and where. Before they could say anything else, Hotsuma had walked in and told Yuki it was time for them to go.

Yuki wished he could have stayed a little longer. He had definitely felt something when he touched Luka's face. The dream he just had felt like a memory that he had long forgotten. He had felt a similar feeling when he had first met Sairi too. How did he know them? How could the dream possibly be a message from the past?

Stuck in his thoughts Yuki didn't notice when Kanata had entered his room. "Good morning Yuki. I'm going to leave early today. I promised my English professor I'd help show one of the new professors around."

"Ah okay. I'll see you at the cafeteria then?"

"I'll see you there at one," Kanata replied as he turned around and left the room. Yuki looked over at his clock. It was almost eight o'clock. His first class was going to start at eleven so he thought it was a good idea if he got up and started to get ready for the day. With that in mind he got out of bed and made his way over to his closet.

XXXX

The smothering body against his own wasn't the same one Luka had dreamt about. Waking up, he saw that he was back in Elegy's bed with her clinging arms around him. He looked over at her digital clock and noticed the time. He had to get up and leave if he wanted to make it in time for his eleven o'clock class. Slowly pushing Elegy off of him, Luka silently got up and out of the bed. He quickly put on his clothes and left the room.

Not caring if Elegy would be mad at him for not waking her, Luka instead thought about the dream. It was definitely Yuki, but a female version of him. The comfort and love that he had felt was still clinging onto his heart. He didn't understand why he had such a dream and what they had talked about in it, but from everything he had seen, Sairi had something to do with it, and there was something between them.

The walk to his dorm room was a short one since Elegy's was on the floor below his. He slid his card key and opened the door to the room. Luze was nowhere to be found. Luka figured his brother had left early to avoid an argument about Elegy. Looking over at his bed, Luka longed to lie down and go back to the dream he had woken up from. He wanted to have Yuki in his arms again.

XXXX

"He should be here in a few minutes," the English professor said as he waited with Kanata in his office. Kanata nodded in return. He had heard a few things about the new professor. He was known as an undercover detective who worked alongside the police to figure out crimes that the police alone couldn't figure out. Kanata was looking forward to meeting the man that had cracked down on a few cold cases.

"I'm sorry I'm late."

Kanata turned around and came face to face with an older man with long light brown hair and a soft facial expression on his face. Kanata's English professor walked up to the man and shook his hand. "I'm glad you could make it. I'd like to introduce you to Kanata Wakamiya. He's one of my star pupils. Kanata, this is my friend and one of your new professors, Takashiro Giou."

Kanata stretched out his hand and smiled, "It's nice to meet you professor." Takashiro looked at Kanata's hand before taking it into his own. A sudden shock went through Kanata's body. Takashiro smiled back with a glint in his eyes that seemed to be looking through Kanata's. "It's nice to meet you too…Kanata."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **O_O Yes Takashiro is in the story! xD YAY! I love him! –clears throat- Sorry, I went fan girl mode there. Haha, anyway thank you so much for reading! I love this anime and I love writing stories about my favorite ship Luka and Yuki :D hehe I hope you liked the little dream! Anyway, thanks again!**

 **Reviews are always welcomed!**

 **Until next time!**


	8. Chapter 8

The slight breeze blowing across Luze's face felt nice against his skin. He was currently lying down on the grass, near the entrance of the university, with his eyes closed and arms crossed behind his head. His first class wasn't going to start any time soon so he decided to take the opportunity to be alone and relax. Of course, he also didn't want to see Luka, since he believed his brother was idiotic enough to share a bed with Elegy again.

The thought made Luze sigh. He didn't like Elegy, not one bit. She always left a bad taste in his mouth every time he saw her. Now Kanata was someone who Luze always desired to see, even if it was for a quick second on campus. His smile, his strong build, gorgeous eyes and caring personality were all the qualities and traits Luze had fallen in love with. He had figured out his feelings after having a steamy dream that would seem to float into his mind from time to time. Would Kanata's lips taste as sweet as he had dreamed? Would his touch drive Luze crazy with ecstasy? Thoughts like these remained in Luze's mind. He didn't have the guts to talk about it, not even with Luka.

"This campus is very beautiful. I'm glad I decided to work here," Luze heard a voice say.

"It's one of the most beautiful campuses in Japan. I'm sure you're going to like everything you see Professor Takashiro," a voice that definitely belonged to Kanata replied. Luze sat up and looked over at the two who were walking feet away. Luze had never seen the older man before, but from the conversation, he guessed the man was a new professor on campus and Kanata, as the student president, was showing him around.

"I'm sure I will. By the way Kanata, I heard you love to read, so I was wondering if you've ever read the story about Reiga?"

"Reiga? No, I haven't read that one. What's it about?"

"It's about a man named Reiga who was half human and half demon. Are you sure the name doesn't sound familiar?" Takashiro asked.

"I'm sorry professor, but I've never heard of him. I'll look it up later," Kanata replied with a smile. Takashiro nodded and smiled back as the two continued to walk off. Luze watched as they left the area. He felt like he had heard the name Reiga before, perhaps from a dream he once had. It definitely was a name that seemed familiar, but he wasn't completely sure why.

XXXX

"Yuki!" Hotsuma yelled as he ran up to Yuki who had just arrived to campus. He had just gotten out of his class and agreed to meet Yuki at the entrance.

"Good morning Hotsuma, how was your eight o'clock class?" Yuki asked with a smile.

"Nothing special. I was counting down the minutes for it to end. What class do you have?"

"Sociology."

"You can ditch if you want. Trust me; it won't really affect your grade."

"But I'm looking forward to this class. It sounds really interesting."

"You really are Kanata's friend. Well suit yourself. I'll see you around!" Hotsuma said as he waved and started to run off. Yuki smiled and walked off towards the direction of his class. He was looking forward to it.

XXXX

As Yuki entered the medium sized classroom he quickly noticed Sairi among the crowd of students. He was surrounded by a few girls who seemed to be giggling at something he was saying. Yuki remembered the mention of Sairi's name in his dream. Of course he also remembered being a woman and being naked next to a naked Luka. The thought caused his face to heat up. It wasn't the time or place to think of something like that so Yuki made his way over to the seat next to Sairi.

Noticing Yuki, Sairi moved his attention from the girls to him and smiled. "Good morning Yuki. How are you?"

"Ah, I'm fine. Thank you for asking Sairi-san. What about you?"

"I'm fine too. I didn't expect to have a class with you. It's going to be fun."

Yuki smiled and nodded in agreement. Luckily the professor walked into the room and started to introduce himself to the class. It gave Yuki a reason to put his attention on something else instead of the handsome man beside him.

"Alright class. I know it's the first week, but I want you all to choose a partner for a quick assignment. I want you and your partner to look up a few concepts and terms we'll be covering in this class. Once you have a partner, let me know and I'll give you your terms."

"Would you like to be my partner?" Sairi asked as he smiled at Yuki.

"M-Me?"

"Why not? I think we'd make a good pair. Or did you have someone else in mind?"

"Ah no! We can be partners Sairi-san."

"Great. Professor, we're partners."

The girls around Sairi all whined and groaned. Some even glared at Yuki who tried his best to ignore them. Sairi grabbed Yuki's hand which took Yuki by surprise. "You have soft hands Yuki. Somehow, it feels familiar."

Yuki felt his heart skip a beat. Could Sairi be feeling the same way? How could he, Luka and Yuki have all never have come across each other in the past, yet know about one another? None of it made any sense to Yuki. Sairi looked directly into Yuki's eyes as if he were trying to figure out if they had indeed met before.

"You can all leave now. We'll see each other next class," the professor said as he handed out the last slip of paper. Yuki took the opportunity to take his hand out of Sairi's grip and stand up.

"I'll see you next class Sairi-san!" Without another word, Yuki quickly made his way out as the swarm of girls made their way around Sairi, asking him why he didn't choose one of them as his partner. Sairi ignored them as his eyes followed Yuki out the door. There was something in him that told him Yuki was special, but why was what he didn't understand.

XXXX

Yuki took a deep breath as he walked along campus. He was going to meet up with Kanata soon so he wanted to make sure he didn't show any sign of nervousness in front of the older man. He wasn't paying attention so it took him by surprise when Luze appeared behind him and grabbed his shoulder.

"Ah, Luze! How are you?"

"I'm fine. Do you think you can do me a favor? I'm running late to my class so can you give this to Luka for me? He should be in the Lab." Luze handed Yuki a notebook who didn't hesitate to grab it.

"Sure, I can give it to him."

"Thanks. I'll see you around," Luze said as he walked off. Yuki looked down at the notebook and then back up. He wasn't sure if seeing Luka after the dream he had last night was a good idea, but he did say he would give the notebook to him. Sighing, Yuki turned around and made his way towards the science building.

XXXX

"Come on Kuroto-chan, give me a kiss!"

"I told you no. Luka could be back any minute."

"Then a quick one! Please!"

"Senshirou move!"

Yuki opened the door to the lab and found two young men, the taller one embracing the smaller male and leaning in for a kiss. Kuroto quickly pushed Senshirou away and made no eye contact with Yuki.

"Ah I'm sorry. I should have knocked," Yuki said apologetically.

"It's okay. What brings you here?" Senshirou asked.

"I came to give this to Luka. Is he here?"

"He just stepped out, but he should be here soon. Feel free to wait for him. Ah, I'm Senshirou by the way, and this is Kuroto."

"I'm Yuki. It's nice to meet you."

"What's your classification?" Senshirou asked.

"I'm a freshmen."

"Ah, a newbie. Well I hope you're enjoying your time here. Kuroto here is a junior and I'm a senior so I'm about to leave this place."

"Just like Kanata-san."

"You know Kanata?" Kuroto asked.

"Yeah, he's my childhood friend."

"Wow, that's amazing. You're lucky," Senshirou said, "We're actually on the student council with him. I'm the treasurer and Kuroto is the secretary. Any friend of Kanata's is a friend of ours." Yuki smiled at the two, glad that he had come across them. The door to the lab opened as Luka walked inside. He was surprised to find Yuki in the room.

"L-Luka…"

"Senshirou, we have to get going. We can't be late to class again," Kuroto said while he grabbed his bag.

"Ah, right! We'll see you later Luka. Yuki, I hope we can hang out some time soon. Come to the student council room one of these days with Kanata," Senshirou said as he walked out of the room with Kuroto. The door to the lab closed. Yuki and Luka remained silent, not knowing what to say or do now that they were alone. Yuki remembered why he had come in the first place and quickly stretched the notebook out towards Luka.

"Luze told me to come give this to you."

Luka grabbed the notebook, "Thanks, but I don't know why he asked you to give this to me if I don't need it."

"Really? That's strange," Yuki replied. "Umm, so you like science?"

"Yes, it's interesting. I was actually freezing a rose. It should be done by now." Luka walked over to the table and grabbed a pair of tongs. He gently reached into a beaker and took out a frozen red rose that had steam coming off of it. Yuki walked up next to Luka and looked at the rose with amazement.

"Wow that looks beautiful."

"You can have it."

"Huh?"

"I wasn't sure what to do with it afterwards, so I'll just give it to you since you're here."

Yuki looked at Luka's warm smile and smiled back. He reached out to grab the red rose, but hesitated once he heard a pair of voices in the hallway.

"Are you sure Luka is here?! Why would he be here?" Elegy asked.

"Cadenza told me he comes here every once in a while," Ashley replied.

Luka grabbed Yuki's arm and quickly ran into the storage room, leaving the rose behind. The storage wasn't too small or too big, but just enough space to allow Yuki and Luka to both fit in there. Yuki felt his body against Luka's. He heard Elegy and Ashley open the door.

"He's not here Ashley."

"Hmm, he probably left. Let's try the cafeteria, he might be there."

The two young women closed the door and left. Luka and Yuki remained silent in the storage room. Yuki's arms seemed to have had a mind of their own as they wrapped themselves around Luka's waist. It was comforting and almost nostalgic. It felt like something natural. Luka looked down at Yuki before moving his arms around the smaller man's waist. The closeness was calming, as if they had embraced each other many times before.

"Yuki…"

Yuki looked up at Luka who was looking right back at him. His eyes went to focus on Luka's lips that seemed so inviting. The two started to close the gap between them, but were stopped by Yuki's phone. Yuki quickly moved away and opened the door.

"I need to go meet up with Kanata-san! I-I'll see you around Luka!" Yuki said as he quickly dashed out the room. Luka stayed still, wondering what compelled him to try and kiss Yuki. It was driving him a little crazy. He needed answers and fast. He needed to know more about Yuki.

XXXX

Takashiro casually walked inside the back of the black car that came to pick him up. Ibuki looked back at him through the rear view mirror. "How did everything go Takashiro-sama?"

"It doesn't make any sense. He doesn't know who he is. The Zweilts, Duras and Opasts seem to be the same. I don't understand."

"Maybe something went wrong this time around?"

"Perhaps."

Takashiro looked out the window and spotted Yuki running up to Kanata. His eyes went wide as he saw the two smiling and talking to each other. Ibuki noticed them too and quickly turned to look at Takashiro.

"Yuki…and Reiga…How did this happen?" Takashiro said with bewilderment. He couldn't put his eyes on anything else. He had seen the impossible.

XXXX

 **I AM SO SORRY! D: I know I took forever in updating this story. Well maybe not forever but I usually update weekly or close to weekly. I blame school and being busy with other stuff ;-; Anyway I made this chapter a bit longer to make up for the time away :D I hope you liked it! I finally brought in the last Zweilt pair hehe!**

 **As always your reviews are welcomed! Thanks for reading!**

 **Until next time!**


	9. Chapter 9

Class was about to begin in five minutes which allowed Luka time to think things through yet again. He was sitting alone while looking down at his book in deep thought. The only person on his mind at that current moment was Yuki. They had almost kissed a few hours ago and from the looks of it, they both had wanted it. What Luka still couldn't wrap his head around was why he was so attracted to Yuki?

"What's on your mind Crosszeria?"

Luka looked up from his book and to the side where Sairi had decided to sit next to him. It was unusual for the popular male not to sit around females. "What do you want?" Luka asked, not really interested in making conversation.

"I thought I'd change things up today and sit next to someone new. We don't really talk, do we?"

"There was never anything to talk about."

Sairi laughed a little, "I guess that's true. You know, Kanata's friend, Yuki Giou, is an interesting person." Luka felt a small amount of jealousy rush through him. He didn't like Sairi being near Yuki.

"He is interesting."

"So you agree? I thought I wasn't the only one. For a guy, he's pretty cute, like he could really pass for a girl with the right outfit and a wig."

"Why are you telling me this?" Luka asked with a hint of annoyance in his voice.

Sairi grinned, "I just felt like making conversation with Mr. Luka Crosszeria. Well, I'll let you be. Those pretty ladies over there have been waiting for me." Getting up, Sairi grabbed his bag and walked over to the group of girls who squealed as he approached them. Luka looked over at him, wondering why he felt the need to say all of that to him.

Indeed, Yuki was special and seemed to attract people with his smile and kind nature. That gentle aura he had around him made Luka feel somehow vulnerable and calm at the same time. In the dream he had, Yuki was a female and they were together. He had mentioned Sairi and whether or not Yuki chose him or Luka. Was it a vision from a past life they lived? Was that even possible? Thinking about it, Luka wanted to dig deeper into what was going on.

He needed to know who Yuki Giou really was.

XXXX

Sitting in the library with his laptop in front of him, Luze decided to do some research on Reiga. When he searched the name a lot of different sources came up which didn't help Luze in figuring out which Reiga was the one he was looking for. Looking through the sources, Luze wondered why the name sounded so familiar to him. That's when he remembered, he had a dream nights ago where he was being ordered by someone named Reiga. He couldn't see the man's face, but he had a powerful aura around him.

Wanting to know if he could find any Reiga that might fit the description from the one in his dream, Luze began to search different key words along with the name to get better results. Unfortunately for him, his research was cut short when he felt someone's arm wrap around him from behind.

"Whatcha up to Luze?" Cadenza asked with a toothy grin on his face.

"I don't think you'd be interested."

"Reiga…Huh, that sounds really familiar."

Luze's eyes shot wide open as he looked back at his friend. "You've heard the name before?"

"Yeah I think so. It rings a bell, but I can't remember where I've heard it. Why are you searching it up?"

"I was curious to see if I could find something. I overheard someone else mention the name and thought I'd look it up."

"Hmm, well if you find something let me know. Anyway, Elegy wants to see you so you might as well ditch this for now and come with me. You know what a pain in the ass she can be when she doesn't get what she wants."

"Last time I checked Luka was her boyfriend, not me."

"Well she wants to ask you something about Luka. So let's not make this more of a hassle and just come with me. I really want to go sleep."

Sighing, Luze exited the search engine and closed his laptop. He'd have to continue later on. He could only imagine what Elegy wanted to ask. She probably wanted some inside information on his brother so she could keep him happy. There were a few times he'd lie just to see if it would break them up, but to his dismay, they never did. Hopefully it would be the last time he'd have to deal with her.

XXXX

Kanata noticed the pensive look on Yuki's face while he was picking at his food with his fork. There was obviously something on his mind, but Kanata wasn't sure if he should ask what it was. Thinking it through he decided it was best to ask, just in case Yuki really did want to talk about it but couldn't bring it up himself.

"Yuki, what's been on your mind all this time?" Kanata asked with a smile.

"O-Oh, it's nothing!"

"Are you sure? You seemed to be really thinking about whatever is on your mind. If it's anything I can help with then please tell me."

"Kanata-san…"

"Did something happen in your last class? Did someone say anything? Did you get hurt?"

"No, I'm okay, really! I'm just…wondering about something."

Kanata stared at Yuki's face that seemed to have turned a small shade of red. "Yuki...Do you like someone?"

"What?!"

"If you do, it's okay. Love at first sight can happen, right?"

"Kanata-san!"

"So who it is? Hotsuma? Shusei? Ria? Toko?"

"No!"

"…Is it Sairi?"

Yuki wasn't sure how to respond. He remembered what had happened in class and how Sairi had approached him and asked to be partners. He didn't realize that not answering wasn't going to sit well with Kanata since he started to look a little angry.

"Yuki, Sairi is known to be a flirt and a playboy. If you really like him, then I want you to be careful."

"Sairi-san is a nice person…but I don't like him like that."

"Then who is it? You can tell me."

Kanata was someone Yuki had always trusted. He had been by his side ever since they had met at the orphanage. There were never any secrets between them and Yuki always felt like he could tell Kanata anything. If he sounded crazy, then he would sound crazy, but he needed to talk to someone about it.

"Kanata…I feel like I've met Luka and Sairi before…"

"What do you mean?" Kanata replied a bit confused.

"I feel like I knew them in the past and something happened. I also feel like I've met Toko, Ria, Hotsuma, Shusei, Senshirou, and Kuroto too. I can't explain it, but somehow there's a connection between all of us. It's been making me feel uneasy because it seems like I want to remember something I can't."

Kanata wasn't sure how to respond. He had also felt something nostalgic whenever he was around any of the people Yuki had mentioned. He also felt something whenever he was around Luze, Luka and their group. Then he recalled Professor Takashiro mentioning the name Reiga.

"Yuki, have you ever heard of the name Reiga?"

Yuki looked surprised by the question. "I have…"

"Then this isn't just a coincidence. If the others feel the same way then maybe we did live past lives and knew each other. The only way we can find out is by asking them…or…asking Professor Takashiro."

"Takashiro…That sounds familiar too!"

"Yeah, this is definitely not a coincidence. Tomorrow we're going to ask Professor Takashiro about it. Somehow I think he has the answers."

Yuki stared at Kanata's serious face. There was definitely something going on and they were going to soon find out what.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **I'm SO sorry this took forever to update ;-; I blame lack of motivation, not enough time, lack of wanting to write, etc etc. I hope you liked this chapter :D I'll try my best to update again when I can!**

 **Thanks again for reading and for your reviews! I appreciate it! Also if you can, please check out the Drama CD I'm working on for one of my anime stories :D The YouTube channel link is on my profile bio! Thanks!**

 **Until next time!**


	10. Chapter 10

Gentle lips were tracing down Luze's porcelain skin, slowly torturing his body that was begging for more. Smooth hands made their way over his torso, delicately touching the muscles underneath. "Luze," Kanata whispered while finally making eye contact with Luze.

"Why didn't you tell me how you felt sooner?"

"How could I tell you…?" Luze replied.

"It could have made this happen sooner if you would have told me." Kanata leaned down to press their lips together, something Luze had wanted ever since he first laid eyes on Kanata. His hands silently made their way onto Kanata's head while his fingers tangled themselves in the rich black hair that belonged to his crush. He felt Kanata laugh a bit within their kiss before he pulled away and kissed Luze's cheek.

"I'm not going anywhere so you don't need to hold on so tightly." Luze blushed a bit from embarrassment as he quickly let go of Kanata's hair. Why couldn't he seem to keep his cool whenever he was around Kanata? Looking into Kanata's eyes he saw a teasing stare within them. He pulled Kanata's lips back against his and held onto the man as tightly as he could. He felt Kanata's hand carefully move down his chest, his stomach and towards the middle of his legs. Luze was waiting for the inevitable to happen…

A pillow hit Luze's face and startled him awake. He quickly lifted himself up and saw Luka standing next to his bedside. "It's time to wake up," Luka said without any interest as he turned around and made his way over to his side of the dorm.

"You could have woken me up in a different way," Luze angrily responded. He wanted to stay within the dream longer, feel Kanata's touches more, kiss Kanata more, and indulge in the fantasy his mind had created. It caused a bit of heartache knowing that it was only a dream even after it felt so real.

"What were you dreaming about?" Luka asked with his back turned to Luze.

"Why do you ask?"

"Well, I'm curious to know why you were breathing so hard. The only thing that comes to mind is that you were having a wet dream."

Luze averted his gaze, not wanting to respond to his brother's question. He was in fact correct, but how could Luze bluntly say it was true and who was in the dream with him. Luka turned around and noticed a hint of red on Luze's face. As much as he wanted to taunt his brother, he decided to drop it. It was too early to start a fight.

"I'm going to break up with Elegy."

This time Luze looked over at Luka with a shocked look on his face. "Are you serious? Why all of a sudden? I thought you enjoyed playing with her."

"I was never playing with her. But thinking about it, we were never a match to begin with."

"And someone else has caught your eye…Yuki Giou," Luze added with a small smirk. Luka hesitated a bit before nodding his head. It was pretty obvious that he had taken an interest in the freshman. It was futile trying to lie to Luze who could easily read Luka like a book. "Well that's great. I've been waiting for you to finally end things with her. She was never on my good side to begin with," Luze said while getting out of bed.

"I already knew that."

"And you didn't care what I thought." Luka couldn't deny it - that was true. "Good luck with your break up. Knowing how Elegy is…You're going to need it."

XXXX

Kanata felt his head throb painfully after a night with little sleep. He had tried to research the name Reiga and find out more about who the person was. To his misfortune, there weren't a lot of sources to look through. He didn't get the answers he wanted, so the only other option he had was to talk with Professor Takashiro later. Kanata was so out of it, he didn't notice when Luze had sat next to him until he heard Luze say something to him.

"I'm sorry Luze, what did you say?" Kanata asked while he turned to look at Luze.

"I asked if you were okay."

"Oh yes I am. I just didn't get that much sleep last night."

"I see. Do you have a class after this one? If not, why don't you join me for some coffee at the cafeteria?" Luze proposed. Deep down, he hoped that Kanata would be free and agree to the offer.

"That sounds nice. Thanks Luze," Kanata replied with a kind smile. Luze only nodded his head in response but inside he was celebrating with delight. After the dream he had he was thinking about confessing his feelings to Kanata. It was the man's last year of college, so Luze only had a limited of time to do it. He needed to find out once and for all if there was a future for them. If Luka was going to break up with Elegy, then he would try to start something for himself. Where there's an end, there's always another beginning.

XXXX

Luka couldn't take his eyes off of Yuki who was currently sitting tables away with Hotsuma and Shusei. They were all currently in the student lounge. Luka decided to spend his small break there, especially since Elegy didn't go by. He still needed to figure out what he was going to say before he saw her. Coincidentally, Yuki had been there before him, waiting all alone for his two friends to arrive.

Inwardly Luka wished he would have walked up to Yuki and started a conversation, at least until his friends arrived. But something kept Luka away. As much as he wanted to know more about Yuki, there was also a bit a fear within him. He wasn't sure where that fear came from, but it reminded him of when he was younger and how he feared he'd be separated from Luze one day. An attachment to someone always causes fear, because it's never a given that the person will stay forever.

Looking down at his notebook, Luka had jotted down notes based off of the incidents he had with Yuki along with the dream. There was definitely a connection between them, but it still didn't make sense. Maybe if he asked Yuki to dive deeper into his memories, then perhaps they'd be able to find an answer. But first, he had to continue thinking about his break up speech. He was going to have hell to pay.

XXXX

The cup of coffee seemed to alleviate Kanata from his sleep deprived state. He calmly took another sip while Luze sat across from him and did the same. He was happy that the other male had invited him to join him during his break. Luze always had a mysterious aura around him that interested Kanata since he had first seen him. It wasn't a surprise that many people on campus were attracted to the Crosszeria brother. He had all the right attributes and qualities. Kanata didn't realize he was staring until a guy walked up to their table and stood next to Luze.

"Luze, Hiyori told me to give this to you," the male student said as he handed Luze a small letter. He then looked over at Kanata and smiled, "It's good to see you President." Kanata smiled back before the guy walked off without another word. Luze stared at the letter with disinterest.

"Looks like you've got a love confession," Kanata said with a smile.

"I wish this still didn't happen in college."

"Why not? I think it's nice to receive a love letter from someone who likes you. You must be used to it."

"I am, but it's not like I've ever liked the people who give them to me," Luze replied in a matter of fact voice. The only person he would be happy to get a love letter from was Kanata, but the chance of that happening were very low. He thought it'd be too harsh to throw away the letter in front of Kanata, so he opted to do it once they went their separate ways.

"Then what type of person does Luze like? Since you've been here, I haven't really heard of you being in a relationship."

Luze thought this was the best time to tell Kanata how he felt. What did he have to lose anyway? It's not like Kanata would cruelly reject him, it wasn't in his nature to be mean. Thinking a bit first, Luze thought through his words carefully before speaking. "I don't really care if it's a guy or a girl, I'm fine with either. If it's a guy, then a tall one with dark eyes and black hair definitely catches my interest. I also like a guy who's kind, handsome, and hard working. Do you happen to know anyone like that Kanata?"

Kanata stared at Luze in disbelief. Speechless was the best word to describe how he was feeling at the moment. "Luze…Could it be…that you like me?"

"…Is that a problem?"

"No, it's just a surprise."

"I also think there's some connection between us. For instance, you've heard of the name Reiga too."

"Reiga?! You've heard of the name too?"

"Yes, it sounds familiar, but I'm not sure why. Somehow we're connected when it comes to that name."

Kanata grabbed onto one of Luze's hands which took the latter by surprise. "Luze, Yuki has also heard of that name and Professor Takashiro. We need to talk to him. I think he has the answers we're looking for."

"What about my confession?"

"Ah! Sorry, I got carried away. Well, funny enough I've also had my eyes on you for a while now. That's why it surprised me that you felt the same."

Luze smiled a bit and placed his other hand on top of Kanata's. "Then how does a date tomorrow night sound?"

Kanata smiled back, "Perfect."

XXXX

The book sitting in front of Takashiro was one he had wanted to throw away, but couldn't find the strength to. It belonged to his enemy, to the man that slaughtered the people he protected and cared about, to Reiga. Sitting in his office, Takashiro couldn't shake off the image of Reiga and Yuki hanging out. It was apparent that neither of them knew of their past lives, but just them being together brought on an uneasy feeling.

A knock was heard at his door which snapped him out of his thoughts. He quickly put the book in a drawer and straightened himself up. "Come in." The door to the office opened as Kanata, Yuki, and Luze walked inside.

"Good afternoon Professor Takashiro, I hope we aren't interrupting you," Kanata said.

"Not at all. What brings the three of you here?"

"Ah, this is Yuki and Luze. We all came here to ask you about Reiga. You do remember mentioning him to me the other day?"

"Yes I do. What do you have to ask?"

"Professor…Why do we all know that name? Why do we feel like there's a connection between us and a few others?" Kanata asked.

Takashiro stayed quiet for a moment before standing up and looking at Kanata straight in the eye. "The truth isn't going to sound good to any of you, but if you really want to know then I won't keep it from you. Reiga was an old friend of mine before he turned into my enemy in our past lives. He killed everyone in our community and set out to be the strongest necromancer there is. That man named Reiga…is you, Kanata."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **I'm SO sorry this took forever to update again! ;-; I blame lack of time and motivation. Mostly motivation, but I hope this chapter was interesting :D There will be more Yuki x Luka soon so don't worry about that! xD Thank you so much for reading! I appreciate the support and the reviews!**

 **Until next time!**


	11. Chapter 11

"That man named Reiga…is you, Kanata."

Kanata, Luze and Yuki all froze in place as Takashiro kept his face serious and his eyes on Kanata. He wondered why none of them, none of the Zweilts and General Class Demons knew who they were in their past lives. It didn't make any sense no matter how he looked at it. Kanata was the first to get out of his shock and calmly looked at Takashiro.

"How is that possible? I don't remember anything."

"It's strange, but I suppose something happened to make you all forget who you once were. Kanata was Reiga, a very strong and feared necromancer. Luze, you were an Opast demon, one of the highest ranks in the demon hierarchy. You and your brother Luka were the Demon King's favorites, that is, until Luka betrayed him and your family was given the curse of the Bloody Cross."

"Bloody Cross…Is that what it's called? Our parents told us they were strange birthmarks," Luze replied as he looked at his arm that had the very curse mark Takashiro had just mentioned.

"Your parents must have said that because they didn't know themselves what to call it. As for Yuki, you are God's light who I and the Zweilts work to protect from Reiga and the Duras. You also used to be a female."

"Eh?!"

"Who are the Zweilts?" Kanata asked while trying his best to understand everything.

"You already know them. Toko, Tsukomo, Senshirou, Kuroto, Hotsuma, Shusei, Ria and Sairi."

"Sairi…Wait, Takashiro-sama! Do you know if anything happened between Sairi, Luka and me?" Yuki asked with urgency. He remembered his dreams and the frequent feelings of familiarity between the three of them. Takashiro thought for a moment before he placed his attention on Yuki.

"Luka betrayed the Demon King to be with you Yuki. He made a contract to protect you and always be by your side…He was also your lover."

The three young men looked shocked again, not knowing how to take the piece of new information. Luze looked over at Yuki who was stunned beyond words. Takashiro cleared his throat and continued. "As for Sairi, he wasn't an original Zweilt. His brother was Ria's partner until he was killed. After he died, Sairi took his place and became Ria's new partner. He also met you Yuki and ended up falling in love with you. You two were supposed to get married."

"M-Married?!" Kanata nearly shouted out.

"That's right. I don't know anything else about those relationships, but I at least hope the bit of information I just shared is helpful."

Yuki wasn't sure how to take it all. First he finds out he used to be a female who was God's Light and protected by Zweilts. Then he finds out Luka betrayed his family to be by his side and became his lover. And lastly he finds out that Sairi was also a Zweilt and his fiancé. Looking up at Takashiro, Yuki moved forward with a serious look.

"Are you going to tell the others about this?"

"Well I don't see the harm. They have the right to know. That is, unless the three of you don't want them to know."

"What about the General Class Demons that you mentioned? Who are they?" Luze asked.

"Cadenza, Elegy, and Ashley were the General Class Demons. They worked alongside you and Luka before he betrayed the Demon King. Elegy loved Luka, but he never felt the same way about her."

Luze couldn't help but laugh, "That explains why he's breaking up with her."

"Luka's breaking up with Elegy?" Yuki said as he looked over at Luze.

"Yeah, some time today. Looks like you'll be reunited with your lover sooner than you think Yuki."

Yuki couldn't help but blush at the comment. Since he and Luka used to be lovers it made sense that they would feel certain feelings whenever they were around each other. But what about Sairi?

"I think they all have the right to know…But would it even make a difference?" Kanata wasn't against the idea of letting everyone know the truth, but deep down he didn't understand why the truth needed to be revealed.

"I can't answer that, but something may happen. Reiga can wake up and take over. He can create chaos and try to kill Yuki. It's dangerous for the two of you to be together."

"Kill Yuki? But I'd never hurt Yuki! We grew up together!"

"It's a precaution Kanata. Now that you know the truth, it might awaken something within you. You can still be around Yuki, but you need to make sure to tell me if you feel anything odd at any time. That goes for you too Luze."

"I think it'd be a good idea to get everyone together and let them know," Luze said, "We don't need something bad to happen." The other three nodded in agreement. If the truth was already out of the bag then there was no use in keeping it from everyone else.

XXXX

The lingering and throbbing pain on Luka's red cheek didn't compare to the pain Elegy was feeling inside. He had finally gotten the chance to break up with her. He had prepared his words and was ready for her reaction. She could kick and punch him all she wanted, but in the end, he'd still move on.

"Why Luka?! Why don't you want to be with me?! I thought we were doing great! Am I not satisfying you enough?! Tell me!"

"It's not that. I just think we're better off with other people."

"Then there's someone else?! Who is she?! Where is this bitch?!"

Luka grabbed onto her wrists and tried to calm her down as best as he could. "There is someone else, but I won't let you find out who that person is. If you try and do anything, I won't forgive you."

"Luka, please, don't leave me. I love you so much! We're supposed to graduate together, get married, have babies and live happily ever after!"

"I never said I wanted a future with you. I'm sorry Elegy, but it's over."

Luka let go of Elegy's wrists, turned around and walked away. He didn't dare look back. He felt a small hint of guilt, but at the same time it felt like a weight was taken off of his shoulders. Now he could see if anything would happen between him and Yuki.

Yuki…The first and only person who he couldn't get out of his mind. Walking off, Luka was unaware of the tearful look on Elegy's face as she watched him. She cursed to the heavens that she was being left behind. She didn't care about the consequences. She didn't care if Luka ended up hating her. If she couldn't have Luka, no one would. She'd find out who had taken him away from her…and that person would suffer.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **YES! I finally got to update this chapter! :D Hehe, I hope it was a good read! Luka's not with Elegy any more so you know what that means! xD Yuki x Luka is gonna happen! And of course Kanata x Luze is starting :P I love these couples!**

 **Anyway, thank you so much for reading and reviewing! I appreciate the support!**

 **Until next time!**


End file.
